Wolf and the Ice King
by Reyshinon
Summary: How far would you go to protect the people you love? What price would you be willing to pay to melt a frozen heart?.... no lemons...maybe limes! Yuuram Temp Yuu/? ratings may change with each chap. Warnings will be posted at beginning of each update...
1. Beginnings

**This is my first KKM Fanfic so pleez don't be too harsh on me, k? *puppy eyes***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.... *manical laughter* I just decided to borrow them for a little while!!!**

_**"...." : dreams**_

_"The shadows of the night_

_Are not meant to come to light_

_The death of a loved one_

_Comes quicker than the thought_

_Step away from that which is not yours by right_

_For within is the tainted blood filled with light_

_Most loved one's death will be on your hands_

_If not for the right of Royal lands"_

Tanned hands began to shake uncontrollably as Yuuri Shibuya stared at the crumbled peice of parchment in disgust and anger. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he could feel the beginnings of a headache. He must have read the note a hundred times, but...

_'Does one ever get used to reading threats like this I wonder?'_

He had recieved the threatening note over a month ago, but had managed to keep its exsistance reletively secret. Gwendel Von Voltaire was the only one who knew so far. And he would much rather keep it that way.

Of course, that was easier said than done. At first, they thought nothing of it since most threats were mostly harmless to begin with. But now...

There had been several attempts on his friends lives...with two resulting in death...

_'I'm going to kill him....Or just make him wish I did...'_

"Your Majesty?"

Dark storm-filled eyes glanced up into deep blue with a frown forming on his handsome face. "Yozak. Where...Where did you come from?" The king swallowed the lump of hatred in his throat that was threatening to choak him.

The orange-haired warrior shrugged and leaned forward. "Here and there.....Now what's that you got there? You look like you just saw the spirit of The Great One himself .....and was going to try and kill him....."

Yuuri's eyes widened in false innocence as he jerked the document behind his back with an obviously fake grin. "It's n-nothing."

Blue eyes rolled skyward as he reached out. "Now young man, No secrets..."

The teen jumped back a few steps and shook his head violently. "Me? Secrets?...hehe...I told you it's nothing..."

A not-so-longsuffering sigh escaped as the man straightened and eyed the boy thoughtfully. _'Does he really think I'm that stupid?'_

Very few people saw the king lately and those that did did not wish to repeat the experience. Yuuri simply wasn't the person he had been only a few months ago.

His question was answered as the dark eyes raised to meet his sighed and offered a tired smile. "Please don't push this, Yozak. I'll tell you what it is when I know what I'm going to do about it. For now,....I just need to be left alone. I have a lot I need to deal with."

Yozak sighed as he crossed his well-muscled arms over his chest. He had to keep reminding himself that this person wasn't the naive little boy who had been crowned King only a few years ago. He had grown and matured. He was different physically, yes...but there was more than that. He had matured inside as well. Yet that wasn't exactly a good thing. 'The Ice King' they called him.

Ever since that night last week, Yuuri had become cold and distant. He seemed to be brushing off those closest to him and no one could figure out why.

Yozak shook his head in frustration but gave in.

"Fine. But I had better be the first to know."

Yuuri sighed and sank into his chair. He placed the folded document into the side drawer of his desk and locked it. "Second. Gwendel already knows...." Black eyes narrowed as he glared at the clutter in front of him. "Did you want something? Or just come to bug me?"

_"Actually_," Yozak began, stressing each syllable in the word, " Gwendel sent me to fetch the documents he said you were _suppossed_," again the stressing, " to have sent him last week." The man batted his eyelids and grinned, clasping his hands together in front of him.

"Don't start it, Ms. Biceps." Despite the present situation, Yuuri found himself chuckling at the man's performance. "You're impossible."

It only took a few minutes to gather up the documents Yozak had been sent to retrieve and Yuuri was grateful when the man finally bowed and left him alone once again.

_'I probably shouldn't be alone right now.... but I don't want to face them...Not yet.'_

But he couldn't put it off forever. He folded his arms on the top of the desk and dropped his head.

One week. That's all the time that had passed since Greta's death. Maybe, just maybe, he could have handled the whole situation a lot better if not for the fact that Greta hadn't been the only victim.

He felt his eyes flutter but fought the urge to sleep, knowing the nightmares were waiting there. _'I should have done something more to protect them...'_

A soft breeze ruffled his hair as he lay there, staring at nothing....at everything. The sun warmed his back and he had to fight down a yawn. He hadn't slept in four days...and it was beginning to catch up to him...

_**"Yoohoo! Your Majesty!"**_

_**The blonde whirlwind grabbed him before he could even acknowledge her presence. Laughter echoed from somewhere off to his right....Greta....**_

_**"Honestly, Yuuri, what did you think you were doing running off like that?!"**_

_**"Well, obviously the little wimp wanted to get away from those aristocratic crows, Mother."**_

_**Yuuri managed (tho he wasn't sure how) to turn his head and glare at the blonde aristocrat. "Like you got any room to talk, Wolf... You are an aristocrat too you know..."**_

_**Green eyes glittered dangerously as he smirked. "Are you saying I'm a crow? Hmm, Yuuri?"**_

_**"Papa! Are you going to eat with us tonight?!" Greta's eyes sparkled in excitement as Yuuri pulled her up into a fierce hug. **_

_**Yuuri looked down at her upturned face with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Greta, love... But I have a few documents I need to go over with Gwendal and Gunter." He sighed and ruffled her hair. "Why don't you go on to bed after supper and I'll come read you a story, ok?"**_

_**The girl sniffled but nodded. "Ok, Papa. But hurry up!"**_

_**Yuuri flinched as the walls around him suddenly wavered. 'What ....Oh God, not again...'**_

_**Cold creeped beneath his skin as his legs gave out and he slid, helplessly to the floor. The light of the dining hall had disappeared, and he found himself in the garden, the moonlight reflecting in the pools of blood surrounding him. **_

_**"Your Majesty!" "Yuuri!" "Your Highness!"**_

_**He **_**heard**_** them calling to him, but his voice wouldn't work. His body refused to obey even the simplest command as he stared down at the crumpled body he held in his arms. **_

_**It wasn't real. It couldn't be.**_

_**There was a dull, throbbing ache where he was sure his heart should have been. His eyes burned as he felt tears gather there but refused to allow them to fall. **_

_**Hands grabbed his shoulders, shaking him in desperation as a vaguely famaliar voice tried to call him back. "Yuuri!"**_

_**"I ..."**_

_**Arms tightened around the lifeless form of his friend. He could swear he felt the ground freeze beneath him as ice crept slowly, persistantly up his spine and curled around the shattered fragments of his heart. **_

Yuuri found himself gasping, covered in sweat and sprawled on the floor next to his chair. Tears leaked from his eyes as shoved a shaky hand through his hair.

_'He can't kill the ones close to me, if they aren't close to me anymore.....'_

With that thought in his mind, Yuuri Shibuya stood up on shaky legs and called for the two Black Knights standing just outside his door.

TO BE CONTINUED__________________________________________

OK! that's chapter number one! please R&R and let me know what you think, k?

reviews will be loved! flames will be used to roast marshmellows! LATER!!!!!


	2. Black Ice

Yay! my 1st chappy went over fairly well I think!!! lol ^_^ Thank you Panda-Chan for the ...um,....lovely? (O.o?) threat! brilliant as always!!!

**Reimei MacGregor **: Very insightful of you!!! haha.. It would certainly seem that way now wouldn't it? keep reading to find out!!! *evil cackle*

**Yuki-san loves KKM : **you're too kind....lol....thank you! honestly, I was aiming for something not quite so common....I guess I'm doing ok for now....^_^

**pikeebo :** yes Greta died! *moment of silence* And yes someone else VERY close to Yuu-chan did as well.... Don't worry, I 'll let you know who it is very soon!....maybe....

**ELENIOFME** : You think it's kewl??? Really??? *Blushes* wow....thanx!

**Sesshysgirl06 : **Thank you Panda-chan!!!! *glomps* your the BEST!!!! lol.... And my very first reviewer...as usual... ^_^ now hurry up and update C.D.!!!!! or i'll hav to sick Hi-Kun on you!!!!

Thank you for the reviews! *does happy dance* They keep me very happy!!!! ...and Inspired...lol

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own KKM...Never will....*sobs***

* * *

Last time....****

_'He can't kill the ones close to me, if they aren't close to me anymore.....'_

With that thought in his mind, Yuuri Shibuya stood up on shaky legs and called for the two Black Knights standing just outside his door.

********3 DAYS LATER*******

"You called, Your Highness?"

Yuuri sighed and shoved his hand through his black hair. "Yes."

The guard closest to the door arched an emerald colored-eyebrow but remained silent as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. Golden eyes watched as his King shuffled through several documents on his cluttered up desk, a dark scowl on his handsome face. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was coming...

It was late afternoon now and the room was beginning cool down, a slight breeze moving in from the single window. Yuuri could smell the roses from the garden below, their scent making his stomach knot.

"Treisten, tell Wolfram (A/N: YAY! Wolfy's not dead!) I'll give him that audience he's been asking for..."

The guard's blue eyes widened in surprise. For the last three days Yuuri had refused to leave his office, and everyone was becoming worried. Now suddenly he wanted to see Wolfram? Something was wrong...he could _feel_ it....

A chill ran the length of his spine as he found himself suddenly gazing into eyes that held no emotion at all.

"Are you deaf?" Yuuri raised a single eyebrow in question as he held the other's gaze. "I believe I gave you an order."

Treisten gulped and shook his head violently. "N-No...yes, my lord....Your Highness!"

Yuuri swallowed a curse of annoyance and turned back to his papers as the redheaded guard all but ran out the door.

"And what would you have _me _to do, your Majesty?" Golden eys reflected the the last rays of the setting sun as the second guard pushed himself off the wall and stalked toward the young man purposefully.

"You know very well what I want you to do, Arian."

* * *

"Seriously?!"

Emerald eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the guard in front of him.

"That's what he said your Excellency...." Treisten looked troubled as he reassured the young lord of his orders.

Wolfram raked a trembling hand through his hair as he stood. He and Yuuri had just begun to be a little more than friends. The young, inexperienced king had won over the aristocrat's heart easily. It was winning Yuuri's that had been the fight.

Wolfram had been allowed to hold his hand and sometimes he even got a good night kiss. He and Yuuri had begun to talk about things and share things that were important to both of them. Then after...the garden....

Yuuri refused to even talk to him. It was like a knife buried deep into his chest that he just couldn't get out. And it _hurt..._

_' Oh, Yuuri....Don't try to carry this alone...'_

Wolfram drew in a deep breath as he eyed the door to Yuuri's study and steeled himself for what was to come.

Emerald eyes stared incredulously at the sight before him....

Yuuri was beant over his desk...with a black-clad stranger beneath him....and they were _kissing!!_

"Y-Yuuri?!" Tears gathered in his eyes and spilled over down his cheeks.

Black eyes peered at him over a broad shoulder...Black Ice....empty....

"Wolfram..."

* * *

There you have it!!! Please R&R!!! Sorry it was so short..... What will Wolfram do??? O.o?

Reviews will be loved...flames will be tolerated....-_-


	3. One Down

turnersyndrome: Thanx for the review!!! haha....don't worry, all will be explained! ....later.... *evil grin*

Reimei MacGregor : Well, we'll see... Thanx for your review!!!

Yuki-san loves KKM : I completely understand and am glad you will continue reading even if you don't review...so long as you don't flame either....haha... ~_^

pikeebo : Hmm...could be right bout that...who knows...and yes, it is VERY unfair to Wolfy-chan! *sniffles*

**Disclaimer: KKM is NOT mine!!!! ....know why? Cause if KKM was mine...well, you'd be seeing alot less of GwenGwen...if you know what I mean...*nosebleed* and Yuuri would have married Wolfy-chan a long time ago!!!!**

* * *

Emerald hair splayed over the dark wood of his desk as Yuuri shoved the black-clad thighs apart, and leaned forward. Mouths met and fed hungrily on each other as Yuuri swallowed a moan.

Golden eyes glittered in lust as he fisted his hands in the back of Yuuri's shirt. His breath was coming quick and harsh and if _anyone_ tried to interupt them now he was sure he would kill them...slowly...painfully...

Yuuri shifted and grabbed a fistful of emerald silk, pulling so that the warrior was forced to raise himself up on his elbows. Arian grimaced at the slight sting in his scalp. It hurt ...but _gods_ he loved it....too bad it wasn't going to last.

The door opened slowly and he could swear he felt several strands of hair snap from Yuuri's grip. The teen grew completely still as he stared down into golden eyes. Arian broke the kiss and glanced around the shoulder above him.

Yuuri swallowed and pulled the emotionless mask he'd crafted the last few days down over his face and turned his head to look at the intruder.

_'Wolfram...'_

"Y-Yuuri?!" Tears gathered in his emerald eyes and spilled over down pale cheeks. "W-what are you...?" He lost all thought as the king met his gaze.

Black eyes peered at him over a broad shoulder...Black Ice....empty....

"Wolfram..."

Pain, like a knife, sliced through his insides as he stood there, unable to move. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and somehow managed to speak again.

"What...Yuuri...I thought that we..."

Yuuri cut him off. "Well, obviously you thought wrong."

"Why...you wanted to see me....why would you...."

"Stop. Just stop." Black eyes turned back to peer into golden orbs, full of ....loyalty and respect. He searched for the strength he needed and found it spoke without breaking the contact. "I sent for you to inform you that your uncle has requested that you return home...."

Emeralds widened in dawning comprehension."What?!"

"... And i'm granting his request."

"No! I won't go! How could you ask me to do something like that?!"

Yuuri straightened his jacket and turned to meet the tearful gaze once again. "I'm not asking you to do anything Wolfram. I'm ordering you."

"B-but....Yuuri! I thought...You said we were friends! It's ok if you don't want to be more than that! But I love you! You can't send me away!"

Yuuri narrowed his eyes and simply shrugged. "Actually I can...I'm the king, or have you forgotten that? I've already decided."

"Yuuri I want to be here....beside you....Who...who's going to catch you next time you fall?!" (1)

Arian, who had been utterly silent until now stepped forward. "He's the king your Excellency. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Wolfram's legs seemed to lose all strength as he slid to the floor on his knees. Yuuri felt his mask crack ever so slightly as the handsome, "Little Lord Brat"(2) did the one thing noone would ever have believed was possible.... He fell apart.

Yuuri glanced at the redheaded guard who was still standing in the doorway. "See that Lord Wolfram gets back to his room when he's done. I have business to attend to."

Cold seeped into his bones as the door shut with an echoing finality that physically hurt. He moved quickly through the court towards the gardens. It only seemed appropriate.

Everything seemed to crash down at once as he slid to the ground, leaning his head back against the fountain Greta had asked for last year.

Arian was standing silently beside him, eyeing him in concern. "Majesty?"

Yuuri bit his lip and drew in a shaky breath. "Go away Arian."

The knight sighed but did as ordered.

* * *

Yuuri watched the young lord and his officers ride off the castle grounds from his window. It was late and getting extremely cold.

_'Amusing really. After what I just did and I'm worried about being being cold....I wonder how long it will take him to hate me...'_

"Wolf..." The name was breathed on a sigh as teen turned away and collapsed onto his bed. "One down..."

"He's gone."

Yuuri slid his eyes to the side as the knight moved into the thin stream of moonlight coming from his window.

"And the officers?"

"Three knights have requested reassignment with Lord Wolfram's forces. As you ordered. All were accepted. Relax, and try to get some rest."

Yuuri nodded and glanced over at the guard. "Cold?"

Arian knew what Yuuri was asking for would never mean anything. Yuuri's heart was on lockdown. Yet...the need in those eyes drew him. This was a service he could happily perform, even if that was all it would ever be...a service..

He smirked as he moved to stand before the king and leaned towards Yuuri's upturned face. "Very."

______________________________________To Be Continued

Well, what did you think?

(1) this is a reference to one of my fav KKM moments....When Wolfram tells Yuuri that they'll fall together... *dreamy Eyes* sooooo sweet! This moment did not actually happen in my fic....but something kinda like it DID...which you will read later on....

(2) I love this nickname Gunter gave Wolfy-chan!

Well, pleez R&R! constructive criticism is encouraged...Reviews are loved...If you must flame, then you must...but it will probly make me cry!!!!

til next time!!! Loves to all my fans!


	4. Decision

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh....that is all.....

* * *

A knock sounded on his office door, drawing yuuri out of daze.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal an orange-haired warrior with peircing blue eyes. "Yozak."

The man eyed him in concern as he inclined his head. "You wanted to see me?"

Yuuri sighed and nodded. His gaze drifted to the window as he spoke. "There has been some trouble in the human territory. I am sending you to investigate."

Yozak frowned. "What?"

"I didn't studder Yozak." Yuuri's eyes narrowed dangerously."You are half human and you don't posess any powers. They will take more easily to you than anyone are political problems and the country itself is unstable. You will remain there and report back to me directly. You will not return until I send for you. No one else is to know your that clear? Or do you have a problem?"

The man rubbed the back of his neck in frustration but shook his head."No Your Majesty."

Yuuri tilted his head as he watched the man walk out. "Another one down. Gisela is out at the border and Gunter has been called to his home lands for family emergency. I didn't even have to do anything but send a guard or two to watch their backs... Murata is stuck back in Japan...Everyone is out of the picture, except for you. It seems you two are the only ones I can't get rid of."

Eyes glittered in amusement as the two men stepped forward."It does seem that way your Majesty. But perhaps that could work to your advantage..."

* * *

Dark, midnight eyes roamed tiredly over the nobility that had gathered within the castle. It had been a long day for the young DemonKing and he was in no mood for the political games that always accompanied these gatherings.

Drooling, flirtateous females were vying for his attentions. More than a fourth of them had made sexual overtures at him within the last two hours. The young men were even worse. There was also the Aristocratic Lords to put up with as well. Always seeking royal favor while plotting and scheming behind his back. He had to swallow the bile that rose in his throat as another young woman blew him a kiss. He was going to be sick.

His attention was pulled back from his wandering thoughts as Arian came to stand beside him.

Yuuri watched the warrior weave his way through the crowd and rubbed his temples, trying to prevent the headache he felt forming there.

"Your not going to send a watchdog?" Arian eyed him in genuine curiosity from where he now stood beside the king.

Yuuri knew exactly what the knight was refering to. Yozak Greer. There was no use pretending otherwise."No. I'm not."

Arian arched an emerald eyebrow but remained quiet. If Yuuri didn't want him to know something, no amount of prying or pleading would get it out of the king. His thoughts were interupted as Yuuri knudged his foot.

Yuuri waited til the knight was looking at him before he spoke. He let his gaze drift back over the crowd and sighed. "Arian? Remind me again...Why am I here?"

The knight chuckled."Because if you don't agree to host these things when the Lords request them they would swamp you with political papers and audiences clear into next year."

Black eyes rolled skyward. "Right. Doesn't make it any more endurable."

Laughter echoed off to his left where several aristocratic youths were gathered. One of them bearing a striking resemblance to the blond Aristocrat he had all but exiled a few weeks ago. Yuuri swallowed around the lump in his throat.

_'I'm the one who sent him away. I have to deal with the consequences of that decision.'_

Yuuri rested his chin on his palm and thought about all that had happened to lead him where he was now. _'I feel empty...alone...And it's my own damn fault. Wolf....'_

"Your Highness. I need to speak with you."

Yuuri let his eyes shift to where the voice had come from. The man speaking was elegantly dressed in green and black and had a scowl on his face that would have frightened the young man a year ago.

"Gwendal. What could you possibly want to talk to me about?"

The Aristocrat's scowl deepened and Yuuri found himself standing and motioning for the man to follow him, despite his unwillingness for the conversation he knew was about to take place.

"Yozak told me you gave him a mission."

"I did."

"You didn't think to ask me?"

"I'm the king. I don't _have_ to ask anybody. I needed him. I sent him. End of story."

"That is _not_ the end of story! Yozak works for _me_! You can't just send him on assignment without checking with me!" By now, several people had noticed the disturbance and were watching with wide, curious eyes.

"I can. I did." Yuuri remained calm, emotionless. The mask he wore so often nowadays securely in place.

"You half-breed bastard!" Gwendal moved with lightening speed, his fist making perfect contact with Yuuri's jaw. The force of the blow sent Yuuri into the wall behind him. He hit with a loud grunt and touched his jaw carefully. He was pretty sure it was broken.

Black Knights had swarmed around Gwendal and now held him at sword point. It was a blonde that broke the ear-shattering silence. "Your Majesty?"

Yuuri frowned and let the nearest knight help him to his feet."Lock him up. I'll decide what to do with him later."

Gwendal didn't struggle, but allowed himself to be led away, as he ground his teeth in frustration.

* * *

The sun had set and it was getting cold. Footsteps on the stone floor alerted the man to the approach of another.

Keys clinked together as a tall cloaked figure opened the cell door. The lack of light did nothing to hide the famaliar face. Gwendal's blood ran cold as the man smiled.

"I believe you and I have something in common. That half-breed doesn't deserve the throne...Perhaps we could help eachother....Come with me?"

Gwendal ignored the knot in his stomach as he stood. "Fine. Shall we then?"

____________TO BE CONTINUED

There You Have It!!!! whatchya think????

pleez R&R!!! flame if you feel you must but I will probly cry!


	5. Memories and Revelations

DISCLAIMER: Not mine...never will be...

A/N: i have been repeatedly informed that my readers _**really**_ do _**not **_like Arian. I'm sorry...*snickers* Deal with him for a little longer!

* * *

**The sun had set and it was getting cold. Footsteps on the stone floor alerted the man to the approach of another.**

**Keys clinked together as a tall cloaked figure opened the cell door. The lack of light did nothing to hide the famaliar face. Gwendal's blood ran cold as the man smiled.**

**"I believe you and I have something in common. That half-breed doesn't deserve the throne...Perhaps we could help eachother....Come with me?"**

**Gwendal ignored the knot in his stomach as he stood. "Fine. Shall we then?"**

~~~ Time Skip: A Month Later~~~

Gwendal scowled as he pulled the reins back on his mount, causing the animal to stop. Even riding for three days straight, he was still a two day ride from Covenant Castle. The man reached up and shoved sweat-soaked black bangs out of his face. Without really thinking, he fingered the dark emerald pendant he wore around his neck as searched for a decent place to make camp. He didn't have the energy to make it to the nearest village.

With a groan, Gwendal shifted uncomfortably in the saddle.

_' Great one...Please don't let me be too late...'_

~~~*Covenant Castle*~~~

_**Doth my ears hear me true?  
Murder, mayhem thy life now know.  
Betrayals that left senses askew.  
Reveal the weakness anew.**_

You can't even protect those near you  
Push and shove and still so alone  
Blood and death you will only know Betrayals but a breath away  
What will you do now that no one is there to hold you up?  
How will you stop the murders  
The mayhem  
That shall still ensue?

The Castle halls were empty as Yuuri Shibuya slipped, unnoticed, out of his room. The usual guards that were always stationed there were MIA. He didn't particularly care at the moment. He had found that sleep was avoiding him once again and saw no reason to simply lie awake in the darkened room...alone...

He tugged his shirt on but didn't bother to button it as he made his way towards the nearest exit.

Anger. Pain. Hurt. Emotions he had tried so hard to bury resurfaced with a vengence. With out really thinking about it, Yuuri fingered the crumpled up piece of paper he had stuffed into his pant's pocket. This was becoming tiring... He shoved his hand through his shoulder length black hair and hesitated.

To his left were the gardens. A place he was trying to avoid. So full of memories, of laughter...of blood...

To his right was the door that led to the pool...unusually tempting...

With a sigh, Yuuri made his decision. He hoped he could find some peace. Maybe a few answers...

The air remained stubbornly cold and damp as Yuuri made his way through the gardens. It had been a long day and the king had wanted to be alone. But even that hadn't helped, not this time. His mind wondered over what he had been told over a month ago.

Gwendal had escaped. Three of the five guards he'd stationed there had been found dead. Whoever had helped Gwendal had been someone the guards would have known....There wasn't any damage to the cell, or the building as a whole. Nothing at all.

Ice crept through his veins as he lowered himself to the cold bench. He felt hollow...like there was a hole where his heart should have been.

With a heavy sigh, Yuuri pulled out thecrumpled piece of paper. The latest threat he had recieved. It had been found on his pillow the day after Gwendal had escaped. He allowed his eyes to scan over the note for what seemed the hundredth time. It hadn't changed. Nothing had changed.

A month, and not a single word from Gwendal...A month and not a single attempt on anyone's life. It had been quiet. Too quiet...

Yuuri felt a cold dread settle in the pit of his stomach.

Anger, frustration, hurt. It all coiled tightly together around his already shattered heart. He tried to swallow around the lump forming in his throat, blinked back tears that he refused to shed.

He was so tired of fighting an unseen enemy. Tired of being cold, of hurting the ones he loved. Tired of wearing the mask he had perfected.

_'Oh, Wolfram....I miss you....so much it hurts. I think I may have started to love you...just a little...'_

A single tear slid down his cheek and Yuuri wiped it away quickly. He was suddenly thankful he'd insisted he be alone tonight. And that he hadn't been spotted by any of his knights. He didn't feel like dealing with them at the moment.

Yuuri sighed and leaned back against the cold wood. The stars seemed to sparkle less brightly than he ever remembered seeing them before. Where they once held beauty and peace they now held nothing. Just shining masses of nothingness..._ 'Hn...kinda like me...' _Even the crickets were unusually quiet, making even the slightest sound echo in the oppressive darkness. He glanced back down at the note he still held.

_**Blood and death you will only know **_

_'Blood, huh? Death...'_

Well, he had seen enough of both. He felt his gut twist as bile rose in his throat.

_**What will you do now that no one is there to hold you up?  
**_

What indeed.... It had always been Wolfram before. He had always been the one to catch him when he fell. The first to offer his strength, his power, his love. And now Wolfram was hundreds of miles away. And it was his fault.

It was his fault Gwendal was gone...And Greta...She had only been eleven. She hadn't deserved to die like that....

Pain cut through his chest like a knife. So many dead. So many gone. And all because of him...

_'Conrad....what would you have done?'_

Just thinking the name brought a fresh wave of agony. He was alone. Completely.

Movement to his left caught his attention. His eyes slid to the side, his body remaining still.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Yuuri let his gaze return to the stars. "Hn. Am I that predictable?"

"Yes. This is the place where you lost one of the most dearest people in your life,and your adopted daughter with him. It holds many memories for you. Both good and bad."

A dark frown marred the young man's handsome face as the buried memories fought to resurface.

He had nightmares about that night. The night he'd lost both his daughter and _him_. The man had been an idol in Yuuri's eyes. He'd been the one to guide him through his first years as king. The one he turned to for advice. The one who threw himself in harms way for his sake. The one who believed in him and his sometimes foolish dreams. Always there.....Always strong.... Yuuri closed his eyes against the pain that blossomed in his chest.

~~~*Flashback*~~~

_**...he found himself in the garden, the moonlight reflecting in the pools of blood surrounding him. **_

_**"Your Majesty!" "Yuuri!" "Your Highness!"**_

_**He **_**heard**_** them calling to him, but his voice wouldn't work. His body refused to obey even the simplest command as he stared down at the crumpled body he held in his arms. **_

_**It wasn't real. It couldn't be.**_

_**There was a dull, throbbing ache where he was sure his heart should have been. His eyes burned as he felt tears gather there but refused to allow them to fall. **_

_**Hands grabbed his shoulders, shaking him in desperation as a vaguely famaliar voice tried to call him back. "Yuuri!"**_

_**"I ..."**_

_**Arms tightened around the lifeless form of his friend. He could swear he felt the ground freeze beneath him as ice crept slowly, persistantly up his spine and curled around the shattered fragments of his heart. **_

_**For an instant the world fell away and Yuuri looked down into dark chocolate eyes. Eyes that had sparkled with life and love, now empty pools of color. The uniform the man wore was stained with not only his own blood but that of Greta as well. He had tried to protect her... As he always tried to protect **_**him**_**.**_

_**'Please no...Oh, Great one don't take him from me! Please! Damn it you can't do this to me!'**_

_**"Yuuri! Yuuri come back! Look at me! "**_

_**Wolfram...His voice called to him and Yuuri raised his head, his eyes pleading for ...something...**_

_**"You have to let him go...Yuuri...He's gone." Those bright emerald eyes glittered with tears that the man couldn't, wouldn't shed. Yuuri needed him. He could grieve later.**_

_**"Oh Great One, No!" The scream from his right brought Yuuri's gaze around to were Lady Celi was pushing her way through the crowd. She fell in a crumpled heap, grasping the warrior's uniform in her long, trembling fingers. Her face was streaked with tears as she sobbed and pleaded. But nothing could bring him back.**_

_**Yuuri choked on a sob as a knife sliced through his heart. Not him...Not ...**_

_**~~~*End Flashback*~~~**_

"Yuuri."

The voice jerked him back to reality. For a moment everything ceased to exsist. He raised a trembling hand to his cheek, surprised to find it soaked with tears he hadn't realized he was shedding.

"You know, I understand your desire to protect your friends..." At this the figure tilted his head and took a moment to study the king. "I may be mistaken but don't you think they deserve to know what's going on?"

"It's a death sentence...to even be near me. I'm not worth them dying for."

The man frowned. "Perhaps. But shouldn't that be their decision?"

Yuuri leaned forward, his arms resting on his thighs. He stared, unseeing, at the ground below him, his hair falling forward to hide his face from the world.

"Wolfram has always been the strong one...I just...I wanted to be the one to protect him this time." Yuuri frowned as he turned back to look at older blonde. A mirror image of Wolfram. "Shinou...If something happened to him because of me...I'd never forgive myself."

"I know."

"I think sometimes what it would be like if he were here."

"Bring him back."

Yuuri closed his eyes in memory. "I held Conrad in my arms as he died. I can't do it again....Not Wolfram."

"Then don't. "

And with that, the man disappeared, leaving Yuuri alone with with thoughts.

_'Wolf...'_

_~~~*Beilefelt Castle*~~~_

Wolfram sighed as he leaned out the window. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. Still, he found himself drawn to the sight of the sparkling stars against the near black night sky.

It had been a little over a month since he'd returned here. A month since his uncle made him Captain over the Beilefelt troops. A _month..._ And all that time, not a single word from his...King.

With a barely audible sigh, Wolfram drew the small piece of paper out of his pocket and glanced back over the single sentence scribbled there. It was easy to identify the writer from both the wording and the penmanship. Not to mention the signature. There was just one problem. Yuuri never called Covenant Castle his home. Or anywhere else in this world. No, Earth was his home. It always would be... And Yuuri would never apologize in a note. It was just the way he was...So why would someone impersonate the King? And why ask him to return?

Wolfram shuddered as the cold finger of dread traced his spine. He wanted the note to be real...Oh, by the Great One he wanted it....But there was just something off....

Emerald eyes reflected the flames that suddenly began devouring the note... Maybe it was time to find out what was _really_ going on in the King's head...and heart...

_**I'm sorry....Please come home.**_

_**Yuuri**_

* * *

There you have it! please R&R!

Sorry if I spelled Wolfram's last name wrong... feel free to correct me!


	6. Acts of Betrayal

Diclaimer: Not mine...never will be...

A/N: i am so sorry for taking so long to update this. I promise to try to not have such a long period between updates again! thank you all for waiting so patiently. Now! For what you've been waiting for!

P.S. My Shinou is alive... just so you know ^_^

_**WARNING: I couldn't resist...there is lime in this chap ...**_

_**"It's a death sentence...to even be near me. I'm not worth them dying for."**_

_**The man frowned. "Perhaps. But shouldn't that be their decision?"**_

_**Yuuri leaned forward, his arms resting on his thighs. He stared, unseeing, at the ground below him, his hair falling forward to hide his face from the world.**_

_**"Wolfram has always been the strong one...I just...I wanted to be the one to protect him this time." Yuuri frowned as he turned back to look at older blonde. A mirror image of Wolfram. "Shinou...If something happened to him because of me...I'd never forgive myself."**_

_**"I know."**_

_**"I think sometimes what it would be like if he were here."**_

_**"Bring him back."**_

_**Yuuri closed his eyes in memory. "I held Conrad in my arms as he died. I can't do it again...Not Wolfram."**_

_**"Then don't. "**_

_**And with that, the man disappeared, leaving Yuuri alone with with thoughts.**_

_**'Wolf...'**_

-~~~{*}~~~- Covenant Castle

The light glared off of his glasses as the man leaned against the stone wall.

_'Hm...So Shinou finally decided to intervene. I have to admit, I was beginning to wonder about him...'_

A light breeze started as he turned his gaze upward towards the night sky. Several stars lighted the blackness and he couldn't help the small smirk that touched his mouth. "Well played, oh Great One."

"Hn. You sounded almost like you meant that, Oh Great Wise Man."

Murata chuckled as he eyed the tall handsome blonde that suddenly appeared at his side. He felt his chest tighten with chained emotion as the Monarch let his hand skim his neck ever so lightly. A sigh escaped. "He won't listen to anyone else, I can only pray he will hear you."

Shinou's eyes softened as his hand moved to touch Murata's cheek. The skin was just as soft as he remembered it, perhaps softer. And his eyes... "You look tired Ken Murata."

Murata sighed and let his eyes close as he allowed himself to enjoy the contact. _Ken Murata..._ that's who he was now. So many lives, so many names, it was exhausting.

"Ken?" A concerned look touched the handsome face.

Murata sighed and opened his eyes. Shinou never used his name unless they were alone like this, and that in itself was rare. "I am tired Shinou, so very tired..."

The blonde monarch nodded and stepped forward to slide his hands into the thick mass of black hair and pulled the unresisting man against him. Murata felt himself relax against the solid warm chest and groaned as talented hands massaged his aching temples. "You're spoiling me Shinou..." A soft echoing chuckle was the only response he got to that one.

"Tell me, how long until he figures out we are plotting behind his back?"

Murata sighed and lifted one shoulder. "Yuuri isn't as dumb as he pretends. He's just overly stubborn and protective."

"Like someone else I know?"

Shinou lifted Murata's face with one finger under his chin and smiled warmly. He took a deep breath, memorizing the addictive scent. Forest and Lilacs. Why he smelled like lilacs, Shinou wasn't going to ask, but he liked it none the less. How long had it been since they where like this? Since they'd just been able to _feel..._

The blonde leaned down and pressed his lips against the softer ones of his companion. _So warm..._

Murata sighed and slid his arms around Shinou's neck, pressing himself closer. This was it... the peace, the comfort, the pleasure... As much as it pissed him off, he had missed it. No one could make him feel like this annoying, conniving bastard could.

Murata groaned as Shinou slid his fingers beneath his black shirt and up the expanse of pale skin. Chills raced along his spine, causing him to arch closer. He could hear his heart thundering in his ears. "Nngh...Sh-shinou...n-ot here..." There didn't seem to be enough oxygen all of a sudden.

The man merely moved to lick the shell of his ear, and Murata refused to believe the whimpering was coming from him. Shinou easily unbuttoned his shirt and pushed the annoying frabric out of his way. Talented hands ran along his sides as that hot mouth clamped onto his collar bone. If they didn't stop he was going to die. If they did stop... well, he'd probably die... it was a no win situation...

A light breeze started, cooling his over-heated skin, and Murata opened his eyes to peer up at the sky. "I hate you, Shinou."

The blonde simply kissed him again as he pushed him back onto the cool ground. "I'm aware."

-{*}- Beilefelt Castle Three days earlier

It was raining. It always seemed to be raining lately. The sky had turned black several hours ago, with not even a single star to shed any light.

'_Hn… a lot like me lately. I feel as tho I'm just wandering around in the dark, with no light whatsoever. I'm so alone… I hate this. Maybe if I just tried to talk to him…'_

Muffled foot steps could be heard from the hallway as he continued to stare out the window. He didnt even turn when the knock on the door sounded. A soft "Enter" echoed throughout the empty chamber.

The guard hesitated as he eyed his superior uncertainly. The Prince hadn't moved from that spot in over three hours.

"Your Excellency…. There is someone here to call upon you. He's a black Knight"

Wolfram's head snapped around to stare at the servant before walking briskly out of the room and down the hall.

_'One of the Black Knights from Covenant Castle? Something must have happened for Yuu- His Highness- to have sent one of them.'_

He ignored the sudden leap of his heart into his throat as he opened the door to the library only to freeze.. For an instant, time stood still as he peered in disbelief at the all too familiar face. The walls seemed to get closer as the floor heaved beneath his knees that had been permanently turned into jelly. His eyes darkened to fiery emeralds as he fisted his shaking hands.

Rage...it was unlike anything he had felt in so long. Cold, biting fury...

_'Yuuri...How dare he..._

There, standing before him, was-

"State your business." His words lashed across the room, filled with icy hatred.

"Your Excellency, I have been sent to deliver a message." The Knight handed him a folded document with the Kings seal. Wolfram's heart sank as he opened the paper. Fear curled like a snake around his heart as he read the carefully written words.

Wolfram blinked back tears he refused to shed. That was it then... there was no hope. There would be no apologies, no future...Why had he wanted to fix things so badly? Why did it have to hurt so much?

But now...It was done.

The blonde prince straightened his shoulders and nodded to the guard. "You may leave." And with that he turned on his heel and left to gather his men.

'_Uncle was right. I shouldn't have let myself hope. Yuuri… I hate you.'_

-{*}- Unknown

The wind blew up a mouthful of sand, causing him to cough and gag as he searched for a canteen of water. The sun beat down on his head and shoulders so that his clothes clung to his skin, making him even hotter and more irritable. In the last few years he had had very little contact with the double black brat and he still swore he didn't give a rat's ass about what happened to the Great Demon Kingdom, and yet...

He narrowed his eyes and glared at the village just ahead of him. No matter what he said, he was here. Not a three day ride from the Great Demon Kingdom. How stupid could he get?

He was just about to curse the heat for the nth time when he spotted a horse approaching from the village. The young human pulled the stallion up short and eyed him suspiciously. "You are Lord Adelbert Von Grantz?"

The feminine voice caught him by surprise but he still managed to growl out a "Yes." that had her snorting in a very unladylike fashion.

"Follow me then and i will take you to the inn." Sky blue eyes glittered with the reflection of the sun causing the man to pause.

"Tell me... what is your name?"

The woman hesitated before shrugging. "Sakura Orilia."

_Sakura...And by her uniform, a Black Knight..._

Sakura gestured for him to follow her as she turned her mount back around towards the village.

The Demon sighed and nodded curtly as he followed her. So the message had been correct after all. He shook his head in self-doubt but kept his thoughts to himself as they neared the village.

-{*}- Covenant Castle

The man rubbed his forehead to fend off the oncoming headache. He eyed the note he still held as a feeling of dread knotted his stomach. No wonder he had been ordered to stay where he was. With a frustrated sigh, Yuuri collapsed into the chair. He closed his eyes as he wondered what his ex-fiance was doing, for the thousandth time that day. Feeling ages older than he was, the king pulled himself upright as the door opened, revealing a familiar face.

"Arian."

"Your Majesty. I came to inform you that lord von Beilefelt's ship sailed with the sunrise. He is no longer in the Kingdom."

Yuuri eyed the guard with empty, cold eyes as what the man had said slowly registered. "What?" Yuuri jumped to his feet so quickly that his chair fell backwards with an echoing _crash! _"What the fuck do you mean he's not in the kingdom? Where is he?"

Yuuri's hair began to sway to a breeze that wasn't there as his pupils slit. The frames on the office walls began to tremble causing Arian to swallow in fear.

Black, icy eyes narrowed on the knight as he ground his teeth. "Where. Is. He?"

Arian shook his head slowly. "I...I d-dont know... He just..."

Yuuri turned on his heel and punched the wall with enough force to send a crack all the way to the ceiling. "Get out."

Arian frowned and reached for the furious King, taking a cautious step forward. "Yuur- Your Highness...Please...I can-"

"_OUT!"_ He roared, turning his burning eyes on the trembling man.

Arian nodded and ran out, slamming the door behind him.

Yuuri willed his heart out of his throat and tried to breathe.

'_What now?'_

-{*}- Present Day

He was soaked with the freezing rain as he slipped inside the small inn. It took only a minute to find his contact. The cloaked figure was nestled comfortably in the corner closest to the fire place.

"You are the one?" The raspy voice came from under the darkened hood, carrying with it the scent of liquor.

"Obviously."

The man sneered and tossed a wrapped bundle onto the table. "These are the letters. See they get where they're supposed to go."

The figure snorted as he tucked them inside his cloak. " Any news?"

"Everything is going according to plan. With von Beilefelt out of the kingdom and von Christ chasing the wind it should be easy enough to finish this. The boy is weak and unprotected"

"I see."

The man shrugged as he stood and made his way to the door.

Gwendel sighed and slid into the empty chair closest to him. So the rumors were right then, his brother was outside the borders. The only problem was that noone knew where.

'_You sure know how to be pain in my ass don't you, Wolfram? Gods,…. Conrad…..What would you do?'_

He never got his answer. Instead, he paid for a room and collapsed onto the hard bed. After several minutes of tossing he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

_**-TBC**_

_**Well, how was it? Sorry its kinda choppy but I'm trying to work with several different places and people…. Hope you enjoyed it…I promise my updates wont take near as long next time because I finally have a way to upload them! *Three cheers for my gf!* anywayz….**_

_**Reviews will be loved…flames will be tolerated…. Tell me what ya think! Til next time!**_


End file.
